Cedany Jacquelyn Emeline
'Cedany Jacquelyn Emeline '''is a tribute made and created by Toast With The Most. Please, refrain from using her without my permission, as she belongs to ''moi. Charectaristics Appearance Cedany is a slim girl, with a slightly tan skin tone. She has dark grey eyes, and a bubblegum-pink shade of lips. Cedany Jacquelyn has naturally blonde hair, which is a darker shade of the white-blonde streaks that highlight her hair. She is almost always flairing up her outfit with some sort of accessory, and usually matches her preferably elegant clothes with a silver beaded necklace. Personality Cedany thinks that she is God's great gift to the world; she is very snobby, and always feels like she is better than anyone else around her. Cedany can be nice, and polite, if it is to her advantage. Backstory Cedany Jacquelyn was a normal District One girl. She got everything she wanted, when she wanted it, because her family (like many others in the District) had found some way to become rich. The one thing that was less than perfect in Cedany's life was the absence of her father. She had never known why he was gone, but she figured it was because he was out making money for the family. As long as the Emeline family continued to be wealthy, Cedany was content. She would busy herself socializing with the many friends flanked at her sides. Things went on normally till Cedany's 16th birthday. She was enjoying a lavish party in the ballroom of her enourmous home when the Emeline family butler informed her someone wanted to see her. At first, Cedany brushed away the idea that whoever was there was of importance. As her butler led her to the door, Cedany quickly realized her father had come home. Though, it was hard for her to even recognize her father when her grey eyes first caught his site. He was wearing a long, majestic robe of a dark purple and a rich red tunic. To top it all off, his head was supporting the largest golden crown Cedany had ever seen. As he strode inside, she noticed footmen and servants crowding behind him. "Father, what is going on?" she demanded, trying not to seem pleased with the current affairs. "My dear," he father said, beaming. "I shall explain later. Go enoy your party!" Cedany had rushed the rest of the party in eagerness of finding out the current situation. Once the festivities had ended, her father dismissed his servants and began to speak. "Cedany, darling, our fortune had run dry," he started, waving his hands in the air as if it was no big deal. Cedany shrieked automatically, and was beginning to rant, when her father stopped her with a look he'd never once given his precious daughter. "That's why I was gone so long; trying to find a better job so we'd be normal again. I had wondered into a little jewelry shop downtown because I'd seen a diamond necklace you'd like. The shopkeeper's eyes had bulged out of his head and he'd told me I looked exactly like the richest President of Panem- who had, by the way, not had any heirs to inherit his massive fortune. I did a little research..." her father continued. He started sprouting history that made Cedany Jacquelyn bored out of her wits, so she'd stopped listening until she heard the word "fortune" again. "It turned out I was his heir, as he (meaning the President) had a secret affair with my mother. And all his fortune is mine- mine! We'll live like royalty, my little princess!" he laughed greedily. From then on, Cedany was treated like a princess- and acted like one. One of her jealous friends, named Rio Seine, had complained that a real princess doesn't just spend her money. Cedany lashed out immeaditly, countering "What do I need to do to please the might Rio?" in a mocking voice. Rio thought of the medevial wars she'd learned about at school, and how they'd used catapults. Of course, the princesses weren't using the catapults, but Cedany wouldn't have known that. Rio had challenged Cedany to learn to use a catapult, and use it well. Cedany had not refused. She didn't want to appear weak; and had to keep her friends in line. Usually she was not faced with challenges, as no one dare defy her. Nonetheless, she worked hard with the catapult to show Rio up. Finally, she contacted Rio, proudly announcing her mastery of the catapult. "I have no proof. And how are you going to shoot it in such a crowded District?" she had smiled sweetly. Cedany's body tingled with embarassment, which quickly converted to rage. She couldn't believe all her work was for nothing. Cedany was one with a fiery temper and was one to hold grudges. She decided with a little extra work, she'd have revenge on Rio. Though she would never admit it, Cedany had found something interesting in catapults, and decided for her revenge she wanted a weapon similar to it that could be accessible and small. She settled on a slingshot. Similar to the catapult, she spent weeks training with it. Finally, after the weeks of work Cedany Jacquelyn would never put in on a normal basis, she was (in her opinion) perfect with the tool. She went to Rio's house the next night. "So.. I know this slingshot isn't the catapult, but it's similar, eh?" she'd said to Rio, who'd nodded unsurely. Aiming with a jagged rock for ammunition, she'd aimed for Rio's head. And shot; hitting the girl, who's head bled quickly. "Here's your proof," Cedany spat, and fled from the scene. Rio was never seen again. Strengths Cedany is a natural at exploiting weaknesses. She will do whatever it takes to find the weak spot (betrayal, backstabbing, etc.) She may not be as perfect as she thinks with her slingshot, but she is no doubt good with it. Cedany is very conniving and calculating, and can weasel her way out of almost any situation Weapon Cedany's only weapon is a slingshot, which she can use fairly well. Weaknesses Cedany's strength can also be her weakness. She, as said above, will be anything to find a weak spot. An example being betrayal, which could lead to her death. Her main weakness is her incredible temper, which can flare up at any moment. Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TWTM's Tributes